wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kohaku (SS)
KOHAKU Kohaku belongs to Serenity, using/stealing/editng this character is unacceptable APPEARENCE Kohaku fails to look like any dragon in Pyrrhia. He is mainly white is orange koi-like splotches all across his body. He has webbings that extend off of his wrists and heels that resemble fins. Instead of spikes trailing along his back, he has a wavy orange membrane that is similar to a SandWing's. At the end of his tail, two large fish-like fins expand off of his scales. Kohaku has blue eyes, like the color of the sea, and pale beige horns. PERSONALITY Kohaku is normally very shy and keeps to himself. Despite his welcoming appearance, Kohaku normally leaves dragons second-guessing about his mental stability. He tends to stutter a lot, and never truly speaks his mind. He also mixes up words all the time when talking, leaving an unlucky normal dragon weirded out for the rest of the day. SKILLS Due to his extra fins, Kohaku is an exceptional swimmer. He could swim better than some fully grown SeaWings at a very young age. During his childhood, he spent most of his time underwater with his father, where he picked up a lot of techniques from races. By age 2 no dragonet would want to race him because of his speed. Although he is half RainWing thanks to his mother, Cantaloupe, Kohaku lacks any color changing abilities. Kohaku always tried to change the appearance of his scales, but gave up and accepted the fact that his scales couldn't color at all HISTORY His parents were not surprised when Kohaku revealed that he was transgender. Kohaku was originally born female. When Cantaloupe laid Kohakus's, he was supposed to hatch male, according to the SeaWing healers. But both Cantaloupe and Seagrass were pleasantly shocked to find that Kohaku had hatched a daughter and not a son. As time went on, Kohaku decided that he was male, despite hatching female. He remembers his best friend Canada saying to him, "Kohaku, if you're transgender, then I'm pansexual. We can do this together." That really inspired Kokaku to come out and accept being trans. TRIVIA Transgender (female to male) Only child Hatched 2 weeks early 6 years old Pansexual Lives on the shores of the Kingdom of Sea near the Rainforest' '''RELATIONSHIPS '' Kohaku does in fact have a crush on Canada.'' Canada is a male IceWing who resides in a cabin near the shores of the Kingdom of Sea. He and his family moved there to try and get Canada to socialize with other dragonets his age. Canada found Kohaku and they instantly became best friends. Over the years, Kohaku developed a crush on Canada. Canada also has a crush on Kohaku. Both are aware of how they see each other, but are not quite ready to date just yet. GALLERY ' Kohaku the gay koifish Serenity.png|Reference by Serenity Gay Koifish boy.png|Art by InterGalacticFly! My lil gay cinnabun looks majestic! :O Kohaku .png|Art by QE1! AH HE'S SO CUTE! ' Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Content (SincerelySerenity)